Love and Monsters
by DreamsOfATeenager
Summary: Frank Iero is a young homosexual living in Belleville, NJ, with an abusive, homophobic father. But his life changes dramatically when a new boy and his family move to town. Is there more to this stranger than meets the eye? Frerard story. Violence   Smut.
1. A Day in the Life of a Faggot

_**Welcome to my new story, people! :D This one is a Frerard story. Will some rather...explicit content? Is that right? You know, violence and that shit. Anyways...**_

_**DISCALIMER - I DO NOT OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, NOR DO I OWN THEIR SONGS OR ANY OF THAT SHIT! IF I DID, THE WORLD WOULD BE SO DIFFERENT...NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENED, I ASSURE YOU.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – A Day in the Life of a Faggot<p>

"Get up, faggot!" My dad laughed through my bedroom door. _For fucks sake…_That's my dad for you though. He's so homophobic, it's sickening.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Frank Iero and – word of warning – my life is shit. I'm gay, making everything so much harder. My father hates me for it, and my mum is too scared of him to say anything. When he leaves to go to work – or more likely, the bar – she checks to see if I'm okay. She doesn't mind my sexuality.

After hearing my dad's wake up call, I rubbed my eyes and began clambering out of bed, stripping out of my pyjamas in the process. I pulled on some batman boxers and black skinny jeans and began searching through my t-shirts. That's when he came in…

"Your mother has made you breakfast. I don't know why she treats you so nicely. You don't deserve it. You deserve to have the queerness beaten out of you, boy." I could see his evil smirk in the reflection in my mirror. He raised his hand slowly, taunting me, and with one swift swing he smacked me around the back of my head. Hard. I stumbled and just caught on to my desk, stopping myself from collapsing. He then erupted into a fit of laughter and left.

"Asshole…" I muttered under my breath. I decided to wear a black flag t-shirt, and a black and white chequered wrist band to hide the many scars on my left wrist. Yes, they were self-inflicted. It's your only escape when your father is a drunken, abusive homophobe. Well, that and music. I play guitar; pretty well if I'm being honest. If my dad did anything to my guitar, I would fucking slaughter him.

At breakfast I ate as fast as I could without choking, avoiding my dad's evil glares. I was in a hurry to leave and get to school, away from my dad. Not that school was any better. I'm an outcast, and jocks hate me. If they don't beat me up, they shout homophobic slur at me.

Once I had wolfed down my pancakes, I left the house quickly, grabbing my bag from beside the front door. I walked to school, considering it was only a few blocks away. When I heard footsteps getting louder behind me, I panicked. _Shit, here we go…_

"Iero!" _Ah, fuck. _Billie had caught up with me. Billie was the biggest knob at Bellville High; and also the biggest homophobe. I kept walking, trying to ignore him. "Hey, I'm fucking talking to you!" He grabbed my shoulder and span me around.

"What do you want Billie?" I groaned.

"Don't talk to me like that, gay boy. So, you found yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"No, why? You offering?" I smirked, smugly. His face fell and hardened, becoming angry.

"You disgusting little fucker…" he spat on my cheek and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain as he walked off, laughing. Then I heard more footsteps.

"Frankie?" Oh thank god, it wasn't another jock.

"Lindsey! Hey…" I croaked.

"Are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask. I'm lying on a pavement, groaning in pain.

"Oh, just peachy." Sarcasm dripped off my tongue as I managed to stand up, "come on, or we'll be late." We began walking along the sidewalk again, chatting and laughing, brushing off the homophobic abuse like I did every day.

When we arrived at school (early, unusually) Alicia, my other friend, came running over.

"Frankie! Lindsey!" she said cheerily.

"Hey, Alicia! How's it going?" Lindsey asked before I could.

"Not too bad. Although, maths first period is going to kill me!" she complained.

"Yeah, I can't stand Mr Duvall. He just goes on and on…" I joined in the conversation. They giggled at my comment, and the bell rang. We reluctantly made our way to our form room and took our seats at the back of the class. Mrs. Shelby walked in and took the register, leaving everyone to talk when she was done.

By the time first period came around I already wanted to go home. Mr. Duvall is the most evil maths teacher – no, scratch that – the most evil teacher in the fucking universe. I usually sit at the back, with the seat next to me empty. Today was no exception. While Mr Duvall was prattling on about fractions, I twiddled my thumbs and doodled on my book.

A little knock on the door snapped me out of Iero-land. A tall – well, tall to me, because I'm a tiny motherfucker – boy walked in, looking shy. He had shoulder length, raven-black hair that fell over his abnormally pale and porcelain skin.

"Can I help you?" Mr Duvall sounded annoyed that he had interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm new…Are you Mr Duvall?" His voice had a slight husky tone to it. I couldn't help but think he was gorgeous…Even if I couldn't see his face through his hair.

"Ah, yes. Mr Way, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can take a seat next to Mr Iero at the back then." He turned back to the board and the boy walked over and slumped in the chair next to me.

"Hey, I'm Frank." I smiled nervously.

"Gerard," he smiled awkwardly. Guess he was shy…Now I could see his face, I was captivated…His eyes were a pool of beautiful hazel that you could easily get lost in. His nose was small and cute, and his lips – a pale pink – were thin and in a straight, hardened line. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips on the knees, a studded belt and a misfits tee. On his feet were bright red converse, like my own.

In all the scrutinizing his looks, I hadn't realised I was staring at him. He looked uncomfortable and confused…

"Uh…So, you like The Misfits?" I tried to avoid the awkwardness.

"Uh, yeah, they're my favourite band. Looks like you like Black Flag, too."

"Yeah, they're fucking insane. So why did you move to Belleville High?"

"Same old story. Mom and Dad split up, and I moved up here with my Mom and younger brother, Mikey."

"Aw, that sucks. I'm sorry." I screwed up my face in resignation.

"Nah, it's okay. He kinda beat up my Ma, so…"

"Shit…" Poor kid…We continued to chat like that all lesson; just general banter. He was a nice kid; we got on really well. And he was cute as fuck…Not that I could tell him that, of course. He's not gay, I could just tell. Damn…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, please! Let me know what you think! More to come, ladies and gents! ;)<strong>_


	2. An Open Wound

**_One chapter and four reviews? Nice! Thanks to those who are reading this! It means a lot. I say that a lot. Get used to it. ;)_**

**_Reviews = love, people! ;) _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – An Open Wound<p>

"So, who was that new guy that sat next to you in maths? He was kinda cute!" Lindsey began the inevitable interrogation.

"Gerard something? Not sure." I tried to play it cool without showing my new found fascination for the strange new boy.

"Do you think he's hot then?" she winked at me suggestively.

"Honestly? Yeah he's hot, but it's a lost cause."

"Why?" Alicia asked now.

"He's evidently not gay."

"You don't know that for sure." Alicia was always so optimistic. I shrugged it off.

"Weren't we going to order a pizza? It's gone seven, and my stomach currently hates me." I changed the subject quickly, avoiding the awkwardness.

"Oh yeah! You wanted vegetarian, right Frankie?" Lindsey made her way over to her house phone and dialled the pizza place. I nodded in her direction. We usually go to Lindsey's after school; tonight was no exception.

"I think you need to get to know him. Then you can win him over with your gay charm." Alicia winked at me. I threw a pillow at her from the couch in my defence when words failed me…

"The pizza was great, thanks Lindsey. I think I should head back now though. Mother will be trippin'." I chuckled slightly at my laughable attempt to mock a gangster.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Frankie." The two of them hugged me and I walked out into the night.

The rain hammered down onto my face, smudging my ebony eyeliner down my ghostly pale cheeks. I pulled up my hood, although there was really no point; I was already soaked to the bone.

I began my walk down the sidewalk, plunging my hands into my pockets. Fucking shitty weather…I turned the corner to head into West Hudson Park. Numerous bodies had been found in the park's infamous lake, but it's the quickest way home, so…

I was halfway through the park when I was hit by a ton of bricks. At least, that's what it felt like…Something collided with my side, but was gone again as suddenly as it had arrived.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. No answer…Well there wouldn't be, would there? I crawled to my feet and began to run, when someone grabbed my wrist. Whoever it was was too strong for me; I couldn't break the hold, no matter how much I struggled.

"Shh, Frank. It's only me." The voice sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't place it. _Wait…That's…_

"Gerard? What the fuck?" No I was facing him, my wrist still in his grip.

"Yeah, it's me. I just couldn't stay away. You're too god damned sexy, Frankie." His face edged closer to mine. His voice was sexy and seductive, but what the fuck was he saying?

"What are you talking about?" He silenced me by smashing his lips to mine. A million thoughts rushed through my mind at once.

_What the fuck is he doing? _

_Why is he being so forceful?_

_Fuck, he's a good kisser._

_He's so hot._

_What the fuck is happening?_

I succumbed to the kiss after a while. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was unsure at first, but I eventually gave permission. He explored my mouth with his tongue, clashing it against my own.

He began kissing my jaw line, moving down to my neck where he lingered for a while. Suddenly, he opened his mouth wider than he had previously, and a sharp pain ran through my neck. It's origin; right where his lips were placed. _What the fuck?_

I began to feel a sucking sensation. _Oh god, he's sucking my blood! _I tried to push him off, but I couldn't. I was growing weaker with every suck. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor. He still latched onto my neck.

"Please…Don't kill me…" I whimpered with every ounce of energy I had left in me. He pulled himself off with what seemed like great effort on his part and stroked my face.

"I wont baby, I promise you." He then licked over the open wound in my neck. _What is this guy's problem?_

I felt something happening to the wound, like it was closing over…

I didn't get a chance to find out; my vision had been completely engulfed in a blanket of black mist.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**_Hello again, guys! Chapter three is here! I think with the last chapter, new readers might have though that was the last chapter. I assure you, it's not. This will probably end up being over 20 chapters long, so... :L _**

**_This chapter is just a filler chapter after the last one, which left you in suspense. ;) The next chapter might be longer, and will definately have a lot more action in there. Please subsribe to this story, because there will be A LOT more to come. ;)_**

**_Reviews = love, people! ;D _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Sweet Dreams<p>

"For fucks sake Frank, GET UP!" my eyes shot open to my Dad's screams. I sat up quickly; probably too quickly if the wave of dizziness that hit me was anything to go by.

"Frank, GET THE FUCK UP!" My Dad shouted again.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted in response. I heard him huff and walk downstairs. _God, I hate him!_ All of a sudden, the memory of last night's events came flooding back to me. _SHIT! _Had it all been a dream? I fucking hope so. I mean, he sucked my fucking blood!

After I blacked out, I don't remember ever getting back home, so it must have been a dream. Gerard didn't know where I lived. I'd only known him a day, for fucks sake!

I groaned at the ache in my head and slid out of bed. I lazily pulled on some skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and hoody, then ventured towards my desk for some eyeliner. I stole a glance at myself in the mirror and grumbled at my reflection. I looked like the shit…

My hair was messy, sticking up in every possible direction. My eyeliner was smudged all down my cheeks, leaving black streaks that contrasted perfectly with my pale skin. Wait…In my dream, my eyeliner smudged in the rain… Was it real after all? If it was, wouldn't I have a bite mark on my neck?

I turned my head slowly, allowing myself to look at my neck. Was there anything there?

No. Nothing. There wasn't a bite mark, nor any blood. I mentally slapped myself or being so stupid. How could I think he was _actually_ a vampire?

But the dream felt so real…

Whoa, why the fuck am I dreaming about this guy? I know nothing about him! Apart from the fact he was handsome and mysterious…But I have to stop thinking like that. I don't stand a chance. He's straight.

"Frank, get your queer ass to school!"

_Fuck OFF!_

* * *

><p>"Frankie! Frankie, wait up!" Alicia shouted as I walked down the school corridor towards math class.<p>

"Hey, Liss! How's it going?" I asked casually.

"Not too bad. Kinda pissed that we've got math now, but I'm pretty good. What about you?"

"Same really. Where's Linds?"

"She's off sick. She thinks it's the pizza she ate last night. Remember she had chicken? She thinks it was off." We turned into the classroom and everything stopped; including my heart.

Gerard was sat in the same seat as yesterday; next to mine. He looked towards me and smiled a stupid, lopsided grin that made me go weak at the knees.

"I'll leave you to convert him, then." Alicia laughed and walked to her seat at the front. I glared at the back of her head. _Boy, if looks could kill._

I walked over to my seat beside Gerard and sat down in a sulk. I was incredibly aware of his eyes boring into the side of my head. I jumped slightly when he cleared his throat.

"Hey Frank." He chirruped.

"Uh, hey Gerard." I smiled slightly to be polite.

"Um, Frank do you mind if I hang out with you at lunch? It's just, you're the only person who's been nice to me since I started…" his eyes looked slightly morose.

"Sure, I guess." Oh god, _why did I say yes?_

_**At lunch**_

"Alicia, this is Gerard." I found myself introducing them on the steps behind the gym. Gerard smiled sheepishly as Alicia grinned a pathetic grin. Y'know, the kind that hides an inside joke. I gave her a death glare and her smile vanished.

Pretty soon, we had jumped into friendly conversation. A whole jumble of topics came up, such as music, comics, art and television.

When the bell rang, Alicia scurried back to the school complex quickly, whilst Gerard and I stayed to finish off our cigarettes.

"Hey Frank, I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house after school?" he asked in a blur of words. I don't know what possessed me to answer like I did; maybe the burning desire to get away from my father?

"Sure, why not?" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Cool, I'll meet you in the parking lot after the bell, then."


	4. Love at First Bite

**_Sorry, this is a bit short. I've been over run with homework and coursework lately..._**

**_Enjoy, and review! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Love at First Bite<p>

After school, sure enough, he was there. Looking stunningly beautiful, of course. He was leaning up against his car, his arms folded over his chest. Sexy-ass mother fucker…_No Frank, stop!_

"Hey Frankie! Ready to go?" he smirked at me.

"S-sure…" I stuttered. His beauty was overwhelming.

"Hop in, then!" He got into the driver's side of the car, and I got into the passenger side. "I live on the outskirts of town. Your parents won't mind, right?"

"I shouldn't think so. Mom's awesome like that, and Dad won't miss his punching bag…" I couldn't believe I had let that slip. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh, you too, huh? Don't worry; I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to…"

"No, please don't. It'll only get worse…" I panicked, tears stinging my eyes.

"Frankie it's okay; I understand. My dad was the same, remember?" He looked over at me, keeping one eye on the road.

"Thank you." I sniffed and blinked the tears away before they could fall. I looked up to see we were in a wooded area, with a huge, ivy consumed house. "This is your house? It's huge!"

"Thanks. My brother and mum aren't coming home tonight. They've gone out hu- I mean…They're at a friend's house." He sounded hesitant. I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild. The things we could do in a big empty house…It so sucks that he's straight.

We walked into the enormous house and my jaw hit the floor at an alarming rate. The walls were a cream colour, with deep crimson drapes pulled back over the windows. The floors were tiled with white marble. It was light, but decorated with the same deep crimson, and black. I could so get used to this place…

"Gee, your house is amazing!"

"Thanks! But since when did you call me Gee?"

"Uh…sorry. But you called me Frankie!" he giggled at my nervousness.

"So I did…want to go into the lounge and watch a movie?"

"Sure, what've you got?" I asked as we walked into his lounge and sat on the black leather couch.

"Loads of horror films. How about the exorcist?" he put in the DVD before I had time to object. I've watched this once before, and I had night terrors for so long…He sat beside me and pressed play on the remote. I was painfully aware of how close his thigh was to my own. I could practically feel the heat radiating from him!

I jumped as something popped up on the television. He laughed at me and placed his hand on my thigh.

"Aww, is Frankie scared?" he mocked, moving his thumb in a circular motion. "I can turn it off if you want. We can do something else…"

"L-like what?" I stuttered nervously. He turned the TV off by the remote and threw it down. He brought his lips up to my ear so I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck.

"Well, I had something in mind." His tone was seductive. My heart rate increased dramatically as he flicked his tongue against my ear lobe. He turned my head so I was facing him, and then brought his lips to mine in a hungry kiss.

He wasted no time in bringing his tongue into the equation, wrestling it with my own. He then straddled my hips and proceeded to kiss down my neck.

"G-gee, what are you going?"

"Making out with you Frankie. You see with you, it wasn't love at first sight. It was love at first _bite,_" and with that, he pierced the skin on my neck with his teeth. I cried out at first, but not in pain. It didn't hurt like it had the first time. It actually felt amazing as he sucked the blood from me. I guess the first time wasn't a dream after all…

After a minute or two, he pulled away, my blood dripping from his chin. For some reason, he looked a lot sexier like that…

"Frankie; I'm a vampire. And you're my soul mate."


	5. Interrogation

**_This chapter is for my friend Jordan, who I promised to put in my story. Hope you like your character, although she's only in this for a small section..._**

**_I really am sorry that I have been neglecting this story, but ideas aren't coming thick and fast for this one. _**

**_I'll upload again soon though, I promise! :D As long as I get enough reviews... ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Interrogation<p>

"You're kidding, right? What is this, Twilight?" I scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" and suddenly he was gone. Blink and you'd have missed him. He was sat in a ball in the corner of the room. Was he…crying? No…Those were red streaks. He can't be crying. HOLY SHIT HE'S CRYING BLOOD!

"G-Gerard?"

"Why don't you believe me, Frankie?" he sobbed.

"I just…It's all so new to me. I need explanations…" I stared at his blood soaked cheeks as he wiped them, leaving red smears all over his face. He stood up and walked slowly towards me, sitting down beside me. I swivelled my body to face him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. First, what do you mean I'm you 'soul mate'?"

"Vampires have a kind of…sixth sense? Every vampire has one soul mate. Once they've found them, they can't let go. The need for the mate is…undeniable. It never breaks, never falters. The vampire has to inject a small amount of venom into the veins of the mate to make them realise their feelings for the vampire. That's why the first time I bit you, it hurt. It won't anymore. It should feel pretty good now."

"Yeah, it did just then…So, why don't I feel like declaring my undying love for you? I mean, I think you're hot, and a really nice guy, but…" he cut me off.

"It works gradually over the course of a few days. But in time, you'll feel like I do for you."

"Okay, another question; why don't you turn to dust in the sun?" he giggled at my question.

"You watch too many horror movies. We don't burn in the sun, there's no reason for us to. Nothing can cause it."

"Oh, okay…So, do you have a reflection?"

"Yes."

"Are you allergic to garlic?"

"No."

"Are you immortal?"

"Technically, yes, but my version of immortal doesn't mean never dying. We don't age; we're frozen at the age we were when we changed. If no-one kills us, or we don't kill ourselves, we live for eternity. Admittedly it's extremely hard to die; harder than any human."

"How many people have you killed?" his expression changed to one of disgust.

"You think I'd be the kind of person to kill?"

"No! No, no, no! But, isn't that what vampires do?"

"Yes, but not me. Not my family."

"Okay, sorry…Who do you live with again?"

"My little brother Mikey and his mate, Jordan. They're hunting at the moment. I kind of lied to you though. I don't have a mum. She died about eighty years ago. But my dad did beat her up, and he used to do the same to Mikey and I. Until Jordan changed us. Then we sort of retaliated, and we ended up killing him…He's the only person we've ever killed, and I couldn't help it. I lost control…I couldn't harness the strength…I…I…" blood poured from his eyes again and stained his perfect white cheeks.

"Hey, shh, it's okay Gee!" I pulled him into a hug and he sobbed lightly into a shirt.

"I hated him so much, but he didn't deserve to die! I'm not a killer! Since then, the three of us decided to never kill anyone else. We suck their blood until they're unconscious and put them into their bed at home, or on a bench or something. We lick over the wound; it makes it disappear. It's something in the venom, apparently…" he looked up at me again with red painted cheeks. He probably expected me to run away screaming, but I couldn't do that do him.

Instead, I kissed his lips softly. Nothing passionate like our previous face-eating competitions. It was sweet, and I wanted this feeling to last. My heart lurched against my rib cage and butterflies attacked my stomach. The kiss felt special, like every kiss should. When he pulled back we both smiled. He wiped his tears away.

"So, do the blood tears freak you out?" he laughed slightly.

"Only a little. Not as much as you'd think actually. In fact, none of this does." I smiled at him to reassure him.

"Good; I'm glad." He kissed me again with the same light touch.

We were soon interrupted by a key turning in the front door, and the sound of laughter as two people came into the lounge.

The first was a boy, who looked remarkably like Gerard. His hair was a dirty blonde colour, and his face was thinner, but you could see a resemblance.

The second was a tall, blonde girl. Her eyes sparkled with the iciest of blues, and she was holding the boy's hand.

"Oh, hey Gerard! Who's this?" the boy asked.

"Hey Mikes, this is Frank, the one I told you about."

"Oh, hey! I'm Mikey, and this is Jordan, my rather beautiful other half." She smiled at him and kissed the end of his nose.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled nervously.

"Yeah, you too." He tugged on Jordan's hand and they were gone in a flash.

"Sociable kid, my brother is." He laughed sarcastically.

"They seem nice enough." I smiled. I didn't really pay much attention to them. I just wanted Gerard, and _only _Gerard.


	6. Torture Device

_**Helloooooo! Sorry, been neglecting again, haven't I? Never mind, you'll get over it. This chapter is kind of a long one, I guess...Don't hate me. I know it's sick, but it's part of the big plan.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Torture Device<p>

"I should probably get home, it's getting late." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave. I had had the most amazing evening with Gerard. To any ordinary person it would seem like a pretty boring and casual evening. To me, it meant the world.

We had sat and talked for hours about anything and everything, until the sun had been swallowed by the horizon. We shared little romantic kisses from time to time and just enjoyed each other's company. But all good things must come to an end.

"Okay, do you want me to drive you?" Gerard's voice had a hint of sadness buried in it. I guess he didn't want me to go either.

"Would you? It's just, I don't know my way home…"

"Sure, I'll just go and get my keys." He smirked before he ran off, quicker than you could ever imagine. I blinked, and he was back. He held out his hand for me to take, which of course, I did.

We strode out to the car hand in hand, blissfully unaware of our surroundings. Gerard held the passenger door open for me, like a true gentleman. By the time I had slid in, he was already sat down and started the car. I was going to have to get used to this super speed thing.

He was soon driving off, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of a Misfits track. I tried to memorise the road names, so I could find my way back to Gerard's on my own in the future. It was only a ten minute drive, so it wasn't that difficult to memorise.

My heart sank when he stopped outside my house. This was the end of an amazing night; I didn't want it to end so suddenly…By the look on Gerard's face, neither did he.

"So Frank, are we, like…a couple now?" he looked fearful of my answer. He had no reason to be, though.

"Of course! And in a few days, it's not like I'd have a choice anyway…" I smirked. He smiled shyly behind his wall of ebony locks. I pushed them behind his ear and kissed his pale lips softly, as if to reassure him. He kissed me back without hesitation.

"I should really go. Before my Dad gets home…" I sighed.

"Okay; I'll see you at school tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed me goodbye, before I got out of the car, and walked into my uninviting home.

"The darkened hallways looked eerie, as if all kinds of ghosts and ghouls could jump out of nowhere. You know when your home is pitch black, and you run up the stairs instead of walk to escape a non-existent axe murderer? Yeah, that's what I did…I didn't fancy hanging around downstairs.

So instead, I hastily retreated to my bedroom. It was all a little more inviting once I had switched on the light. The stares of Freddie Mercury, Kurt Cobain, and Ozzy Osbourne bore into my eyes from their lifeless positions on my wall. Something about their stares scared me tonight…

With my Mum at work and my Father at some bar rotting his liver from the inside-out, I decided to play my guitar; my beautiful Pansy. Effortless melodies flowed from my fingers onto the fret board, lulling me into a comfortable bliss.

But, my stomach soon grumbled with neglect. The fucking thing though my throat had been cut! I ventured downstairs into the cold, dark kitchen to find a bite to eat. _Ha, a bite…That's funny!_

I was about to walk back upstairs into my room, bag of skittle in hand, when a huge crash stopped all of my movements. The front door had been kicked open, and a wasted father figure stood in the doorway. He kicked it shut behind him and smirked like the devil himself.

_Oh shit, here we go again…_

He began the short walk towards me, stumbling slightly, but still sure of himself. I backed up against the counter in fear. _Bad idea, Frankie boy! Now you're trapped…_He stood in front of me, his face inches above mine, and millimetres apart.

"Hey son! How're ya doin'?" he slurred, his tainted breath making my nose shrivel.

"I'm okay thank you, sir." My voice shook unwillingly.

"Good, good…Is your mother home?"

"No, sir."

"Shame…I really want a blow job…" his honesty was repulsive. "Say, you're gay, aren't you son? You like sucking cock?" I stayed silent, for fear of a beating. Wrong move… "ANSWER ME, BOY!"

"Yes, yes I am gay sir…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Then you could do it for her, couldn't you? That's a fucking good idea! Get on your knees then, Frank." Was he serious? I'd rather he beat me to a pulp than that…

"Dad…are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Get on your fucking knees, Frank."

"But Dad, I…"

"GET ON YOUR KNEES." He bellowed and I fell to my knees, glaring at his feet. He was serious about this…Why? He'd always hated the idea of two guys…And this was just plain _SICK_! He was my _DAD _for fucks sake! Incest is totally disgusting, not to mention illegal!

I continued to stare at his feet, silent tears burning trails into my cheeks. My eyes grew wide and my blood ran icy cold when I heard the unmistakable sound of an opening zipper…Oh god, please, no!

I felt his hand grip onto my hair and pull my head back up, eye level with the most evil of torture devices. I pushed against his legs, trying to make him stumble backwards so I could run, but to no avail.

"Frank, open your mouth, or I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you!" he growled. This was so sick…When I refused his demand he smacked me across the side of the head. I groaned in pain and he took this as his opportunity to thrust himself into my mouth. I cried out in a muffled and pathetic attempt to attract help. All I could do was gag. I wanted to throw up.

He was thrusting and groaning, thrusting and groaning…I started to lose awareness and could only sob. How could he do this to his own son?

My awareness kept coming back to me in small bursts, the leaving again. It came back long enough to hear a voice…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooooooohhhhh! Who's voice is that?<em>**

**_Review, and you'll get another chapter to find out! ;) BUT only if I get enough reviews. ;D_**


	7. Goodbye to Hell

_**Hello! So, I know the last chapter was sick and twisted and blah blah blah, and I'm sorry...I left you on a horrible cliffhanger too, and made it seem like this whole thing was going to blow up in the next chapter. I am so sorry if I've let you down with this, but I had to upload again soon, so you didn't lose interest!**_

_**More awesome stuff should start happening in later chapters to come!**_

_**Review for more, beautiful people! :) **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Goodbye to Hell<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" the female screamed. My father quickly withdrew and zipped his jeans back up. Bile rose up in my throat and I threw up to the side of his shoes. I was crying hysterically, crawling away from him.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" screamed a second female. There were two of them?

Suddenly, my Dad was shouting along with the voices, whilst I was still throwing up the contents of my stomach.

"GET OFF MY BACK YOU LITTLE SLUT!" I looked up to see him spinning in circles with a girl on his back, while another girl was running towards me.

"Frank? Frankie, are you okay?" she panicked.

"Lindsey?" Why was she here? At a second glance I noticed it was Alicia on my father's back.

"Oh, Frankie, stop crying, it's okay, I'm here!" she rambled, pulling my head into her chest and cradling me.

There was a loud crash as the wrestling pair fell to the floor, before my dad grabbed a bottle of whisky and ran out of the front door.

Alicia crawled over to me, sitting beside me and Lindsey, clutching her wrist.

"Are you okay, Liss?" I sobbed.

"I'm fine. Never mind about me, are _you_ okay?" she cupped my face using her good arm.

"N-no…" I spluttered before breaking down in Lindsey's arms. "I want Gerard…" I cried.

"Gerard? That new kid from school?" Alicia questioned. I nodded.

"We're s-sort of t-t-together now…"

"I'll call him. His number's in your phone, right?" I nodded again. She found my phone and dialled the number.

"Gerard? Hi, I'm Alicia, Frank's friend. I need you to come to his house. We walked in on his Dad…abusing him…Yeah. Okay, thank you." Then she hung up. "He's on his way. He sounded so angry, Frankie…He really likes you, huh?" I nodded again; my speech had left me completely.

We waited for a few minutes, the silence filled every so often with my sobs. I felt so sick. How could a father do that to his own son? You always hear these horror stories about Dad's raping their kids, but you _never_ think it'll happen to you.

"Frankie?" Gerard ran in through the front door and practically snatched me from Lindsey's grasp. "What did he do?"

"Shoved his cock down his throat." Lindsey spat bitterly. She'd always loather my Dad after she was there when he first beat me up. He almost turned on her when she tried to stop him, but I had shouted abuse to take the wrath for her. She'd never forgiven him, and why should she?

Gerard's arms tensed around me and I could feel his skin turn cold.

"I'm going to fucking kill him…" he whispered. His voice was so quiet I barely heard him… "Frank, we'll go and pack your stuff. You're staying with me until further notice." His voice was firm and icy, "can you girls call the police please? We can't let him get away with this." I nodded against his chest and he pulled me onto my feet, before taking me upstairs to pack my stuff.

He found a duffle bag and began stuffing it with clothes. I sat on my bed and stared at my guitar in the corner. My pansy was so beautiful. I play her usually after one of my Dad's attacks. She made me feel better. So, I reached over and began to play. I'm not even sure what I was playing, but it soothed me.

Gerard sat down beside me, with my full duffle bag. He snaked an arm around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

"He won't hurt you again, I promise. I love you Frankie." He sounded like he was going to cry. I'd rather not see his blood tears again…

"I love you too, Gerard." I had come to realise that now. Fine, I haven't known him that long, but I think his venom was working. I knew for sure that I loved him.

He kissed my cheek and helped me down to his car with pansy and my bag. Lindsey and Alicia then came out of the house.

"The police are out looking for your dad. We'll leave you with Gerard. You seem in capable hands." Lindsey smiled at both of us.

"Thank you for stopping him, guys…"

"Don't thank us. We'll see you soon, Frankie." The both kissed my cheeks and walked off down the sidewalk.

Before we left, I took one last look at the house I was made a victim in. There was no room in this hell for me anymore.


	8. Burning

_**So, it's been 12 days since I uploaded a roper chapter for this story. That is FAR too long. I'm so sorry!**_

_**Also, I've been overwhelmed with the amount of responses I got after my cry for help. Thank you to everyone who suggested advice or storylines! I've taken some ideas from everyone's suggestion that I could, and created a storyline that I really like, and I can't wait to write. **_

_**So, here's to another chapter, and the start of a new storyline! :D**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE, GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Burning<p>

"Gerard, you're scaring me," I muttered. He had been pacing the space in front of me for almost an hour. He looked up at me, his angry expression fading at the sight of my tired and leaking eyes. I hadn't stopped crying since we got back to his house.

When he saw my face he disappeared from in front of me and was suddenly beside me on the couch, pulling me into a hug.

"You don't need to be scared, baby. You're more than safe with me," he kissed my forehead, "how do you feel?"

"Angry; I wish he'd just drop dead…" and I meant every word. I didn't have an ounce of love left for that man. If he died, I'd dance on his fucking grave. In fact, knowing how homophobic he is, I'd let Gerard fuck me in the ass on his grave. Ha.

"You really mean that?" he asked. I nodded into his shoulder and brought his lips to mine in a soft and meaningful kiss.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mikey? Oh, sorry…I didn't realise you were, uh…" Gerard broke apart from me to answer Jordan's question.

"Jordan relax; it's just a kiss! And no, I haven't seen Mikey since earlier."

"Damn…Do you mind if I hang out with you guys then?"

"Actually Jord, we were kinda talking-" Gerard was about to turn her down when I interrupted.

"Sure you can!" I smiled as best as I could manage.

"Thanks. It's Frank, right?" she said as she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of us.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit upset…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a rough night, that's all…" Gerard took my hand and stroked his thumb over it to reassure me he was there.

"Oh, that sucks…still, you've got us! It's kind of a rule that we have to protect family at all costs, and considering you're Gerard's mate, and I'm his brother's mate, you're kind of family," she smiled and winked at me.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a very excitable and giddy Mikey skipped into the lounge.

"Hey guys!" he cheered.

"Why so happy, Mikes?" Gerard asked.

"I just fed off some guy in Hudson Park."

"Yeah, but you're never _this_ happy after feeding…Oh, Mikey…was the guy drunk? Or high?"

"Well, he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and he was passed out on a bench, so yeah I guess he was drunk," he giggled. Wait; didn't Dad leave with a bottle of whiskey?"

"Mikey, did he have short black hair and a moustache?"

"Er…yeah. Why?"

"That was my Dad…"

"Oh…sorry man, I didn't know. I wouldn't have bitten him if I knew."

"Nah, it's okay. You should've kept drinking…" there was an awkward silence that followed after I spoke.

"Right, well Mikey, I think we should go and make the most of you giddiness," Jordan suggested seductively.

"Right you are!" he jumped up and picked Jordan up bridal style, before disappearing upstairs.

"DON'T BE TOO LOUD!" Gerard shouted after them, earning a muffled giggle from Jordan.

"Gerard, I don't understand…Does drinking intoxicated blood, well, intoxicate you?"

"Yeah, it has the same affect as alcohol on you."

"Oh cool…" I said, stifling a yawn.

"Frankie, you're tired. Come on, you should get to sleep…"

"No. I want you to do something for me first." I had been thinking of this since we had spoken earlier that evening.

"Anything…"

"I want you to change me, Gerard. I want to be with you forever. I don't want to die and leave you behind."

"Whoa…That venom really worked…Frank; I can't do that to you. It's an extremely painful process. I can't see you like that…" he objected.

"It'd be worth it Gee. Please? I want to be like you!" I used my puppy dog eyes. No-one can refuse those bad boys.

"Uh…okay. If that's what you want…" he looked nervous about his decision as he leaned towards me, pressing his lips to mine for my last human kiss. His lips traced my jaw, and found their way to my neck, before he plunged his teeth into it and sending an overdose of venom coursing through my veins.

And, fuck, did it burn…


	9. What Forever Means

_**Christmas is upon us! :O YAY! Although, I don't feel very christmassy...Never mind! Here, have a chapter. ^.^ OH! And yeah, review and stuff...LOVE YOU!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – What Forever Means<p>

**Gerard**

After injecting Frank with my venom I knew it was something I shouldn't have done…He threw his head back in agony and let out a loud scream that made even my icy blood turn colder than it was. His eyes flew open and were already bloodshot and watering. I stared in horror at the panic stricken Frank who had now fallen back onto the couch. He screamed once more before a shirtless Mikey ran into the lounge. He took one look at Frank and turned to stare at me.

"What've you done, Gerard?" he sounded sympathetic and disappointed.

"H-he asked me to...I didn't want to…I promise…" a droplet of blood landed on my cheek as I began to silently cry. Frank continued to roar in agony and fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Help him, Gerard. Don't back out like a fucking coward now…" Mikey took the authoritative role. I nodded an ran to his side, picking up his limp body and propping him up on my knees.

"Frankie, I'm sorry! I told you it would hurt…Oh god, Frank! It's okay, it'll be over soon, I promise! Then we'll be together forever, like you said, yeah?" I knew he couldn't answer, but I knew he could hear me.

**Frank**

FUCK!

This shit hurts! I could feel the venom penetrating every cell, changing my DNA sequencing, burning through it. It felt like my veins were being pumped with hydrochloric acid as a substitute for blood. I can tell you this as much as you like, but you will still have no comprehension of how much this FUCKING BURNS!

My body felt like marble. I couldn't feel much of anything but the pain. I could hear though. It sounded as if Mikey was having a go at Gerard. That's the last thing I wanted! The next thing I felt was Gerard's arms underneath my changing body. I think he was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Something about forever?

The pain became unbearable as it peaked. I felt as if I was being stabbed with needles all over my body. I gave out one last almighty scream before my vision became clear again, and the pain died down.

I was first met with Gerard's beautiful hazel eyes staring wide into my own. They looked full of fright.

"Oh Frankie, I'm so sorry!" he flung his arms around my neck as I regained composure. Suddenly, Jordan ran down the stairs and into the lounge, sporting nothing but a duvet cover.

"What's going on?" she cried. I covered an diverted my eyes from her.

"Gah! Jordan! Y'know clothes are an option many people these days go for!" I squealed.

"Sorry, but I heard screaming and Mikey and I were kinda in the middle of something, so…"

"Far too much information. And there's nothing to worry about. Gerard turned me into a vampire, that's all. I'm fine," I smiled. She stared at me, puzzled for a moment, "actually, I'm really thirsty…Gee, can we go out hunting please? Whoa, my first hunt…" Gerard suddenly crushed his lips to mine in desperation.

When he pulled away, I was left breathless. "What was that for?"

"I just realised…We're going to be together forever…" he smiled

"That's all very well and good, but I need blood!" his smile dropped immediately as he nodded. Was I a bit dismissive then? "Sorry, it just kinda aches…"

"I know; come on, we'll go and find you someone," he stood up and held his hand out for me. I gave him my thanks and slipped my hand into the back pocket of his jeans as we walked out. He did the same to me as we looked up at each other, grinning.

This is what forever means to me now.


	10. Trying Something New

**_I must warn you this chapter contains graphic sexual content! You've been warned!_**

**_So, another chapter in the space of an HOUR! WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Trying Something New<p>

My first hunt was nice. There was a blonde girl in a park somewhere, who I pretended to seduce in order to drink from her. Her blood tasted sweet, with that iron-taste in it too. I didn't kill her, of course; Gerard told me when to stop.

The first few weeks were fine. My Dad ended up being sentenced to three months in prison. For me, three months wasn't long enough. But I got over what happened with the help of Gerard, Mikey and Jordan. It had been six weeks since the change, and I decided I wanted to try something new.

Gerard and I were lying on his bed one night after a feed. I had my head on his chest, and I could hear him humming a tune I didn't recognise.

"What are you signing, Gee?" I asked.

"Just a song I heard on the radio. I think it's called 'Fix You' by Coldplay. It just reminded me of us," he smiled, stroking my nags out of my face.

I turned over so I was resting on my elbow and looking at Gerard. Fuck, he looked good enough to eat…

"That's sweet, Gerard." I crawled up the bed slightly so I was level with his face. He looked at me with bewilderment clear on his features. I decided it was now or never. I leaned down and kissed him passionately, much to his surprise. I raised a hand which I placed on his neck, anchoring myself to him. He had no objections, and began slowly running his tongue along my bottom lip. His hand grazed my hip bone and sent shivers up my spine.

I wanted him to understand that I wanted more than just to make out with him, so I began tugging on his shirt. He soon understood, and broke the kiss.

"Frankie, are you sure?" I only nodded in response before plunging my lips back down onto his in a frenzy. I tugged on his shirt again and he took it off, unveiling his perfectly toned, white-as-marble chest. I stared in awe for a few moments, before he snapped me out of my trance. "Frankie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just…You're so beautiful. You look like you've been photoshopped!" he giggled at my idiocy before sitting up and joining his lips onto mine. It wasn't long before he had pulled my shirt off too, exposing my far from perfect, skinny torso.. I let him kiss down my neck until he reached my sweet spot on my collarbone, before I lay down on my back. He then proceeded to kiss down my chest, leaving wet spots in a trail on my skin.

He stopped when he reached the waistband of my jeans, before looking up at me for approval. I nodded, and he proceeded to unbuckle my belt and pull off my skinny jeans.

I won't lie; I felt quite vulnerable in just my boxers, with a very visible bulge beginning to form.

Before he did anything else, he removed his own skinny jeans. His physique was far sexier than mine. I felt quite inadequate next to him, and seeing him like this was making my erection throb.

"Geeeeeeee! It hurts…" I moaned. He smirked and crawled on top of me, straddling my hips. He began rocking backwards and forwards, both our groins wrestling behind fabric. I had to repress the moans that were forming in my throat. I want _him_ to moan first.

And moan he did.

"Mmm, Frankie!" he growled. He looked down and saw the expression of pure pleasure on my face. He pulled himself off me, and I whimpered in protest.

"Top or bottom, baby?" he winked.

"Er…Bottom?" I was unsure at first of what he meant, but I got it pretty quickly…

He reached over to his chest of drawers and got a bottle of lube out of the top drawer. He then kissed me quickly, before taking off my boxers, then his won.

"This'll hurt a bit at first, but it'll get better, I promise! He stroked my cheek before opening the tub of lube and smothering his erection and two fingers with it.

He started with the fingers, just was preparation. He was right; it did hurt at first, but I just grit my teeth and dealt with it.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he positioned himself at my entrance, and pushed into me. I gasped in pain as he stretched me. What? It hurts, okay?

He started with little, slow thrusts. His moans made me want more, though.

"Gerard…I want more!" I whined. Without another word, he obliged. He began to go deeper, trying different angles to find my sweet spot. And when he did, _fuck_ it was good!

"Shit, Gerard!" I squealed.

"Right there?" he asked, knowingly.

"Yeah, right there…" He thrust into my spot again and again, making me cry out his name, which only encouraged him.

"Shit, Gee I'm gonna…"

"No! Not yet!" he objected, just before he came. He rode out his orgasm, not wanted to disappoint me. He didn't. I came onto my stomach soon after, crying out his name as I did so.

Gerard collapsed on me, and we lay there, a hot, sticky mess. I snuggled into his side and soon fell asleep, feeling nothing but bliss.


	11. The End

**_Okay, so...I have some apologising to do, because I give up. I really can't finish this story. I'm SO sorry. Writing fantasy is so much harder than writing real drama stuff...That's why 'Life Goes On' is so much better than this shit. But this story has become a burden, which I have never wanted any of my writing to become, because writing is so special to me. _**

**_I'm the first to admit that this story is shit. That's why I'm ending it here. I'm sorry._**

**_BUT I WON'T STOP WRITING FOR GOOD._**

**_I HAVE A PLAN TO START A NEW STORY. This one will be about My Chemical Romance (obviously...) and will be a real drama story. So, I will keep writing on it. _**

**_PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY AUTHOR ALERTS. This will mean you can read the story as soon as I publish it. Which, should be on Christmas Day, as a present to all of you AMAZING readers. I'm looking forward to this next story. _**

**_It'll be another one where I will upload a chapter every now and again, because that's how I like to do things, and there will be LOADS of chapters. _**

**_So please, STAY TUNED!_**

**_I'm SO SORRY!_**

**_All my love, and Merry Christmas,_**

**_Bethanie. XOXO_**


End file.
